The present invention relates to a new and distinct Carex plant, botanically known as Carex hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ET CRX01’.
The new Helleborus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Boijl, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Carex plants with an elegant plant habit and variegated leaves.
The new Carex plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors in Boijl, The Netherlands in 2010 of a proprietary selection of Carex hybrida identified as code number 520, as the female, or seed, parent, not patented, with a proprietary selection of Carex hybrida identified as code number 6-90, as the male, or pollen, parent, not patented. The new Carex plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boijl, The Netherlands in January, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Carex plant by divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boijl, The Netherlands since January, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Carex plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.